A Game Changer
by RNJ12
Summary: The Doctor finds out something - something that may well change things , for good ! would love to hear any thoughts - please review
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood in front of the monitor displaying the Pond's details , he typed quickly and as quietly as he could , glancing over his shoulder every few minutes in case Amy or Rory should walk into the control room. He didn't used to worry like this , not about anyone. But since the business with Amy and the flesh he found himself compulsively running health checks , he supposed there was no harm in it – in fact really it showed he cared about them but even so he didn't want to find out how Amy might react to his checks.

So listening carefully for footsteps on the steps leading to the control room he began with Rory's health scan … he scrolled through the results. Nothing of interest , Rory would probably have a bruise on his left shin for a few days (a result of a particularly dodgy TARDIS landing) but apart from that he was fine.

Yawning and eager to finish up and get to bed the Doctor began on Amy's scan.

"Cut on upper arm" he mumbled to himself as the results came in. "scar on knee ..."

Then he stopped . Something was wrong , Amy's heartbeat was displayed in the top right of his screen but when he looked closely he could see something strange , it was another heartbeat – a smaller, faster, weaker beat but undoubtedly a second , coexisting heart.

"Run secondary tests" he said aloud to the TARDIS and soon a series of low beeps started as results from test after test came back negative. The Doctor stared intently at the screen , sighing with relief every time an illness was disproved by the machine.

Then a high pitched beep followed the rest – and the sounds were silenced , a positive result .

Panic rising the Doctor read the information on the screen and the colour drained from his face , this was a game changer , a life changer. He could think of only think of one thing to do – he needed to talk to River Song.

…...

A strange noise echoed through River's dreams , a familiar whooshing , whirring noise that caused her eyelids to flicker open hours before her alarm clock woke her. Then she realised that the noise wasn't in her dreams , it didn't just echo through her sleeping hours , it echoed through Stormcage !

"Doctor ?" she whispered as she leapt out of bed and stepped tentatively out into the corridor.

A few seconds later a cautious whisper replied "River ?"

The Doctor appeared round the corner of the corridor and within moments River was in his arms .

"Well , you took your time sweetie …" River said once she'd disentangled herself from his hug. "three months since I last saw you"

"I know River , I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you . Now"

The worry was obvious on his face and River didn't protest.

"Go on" she said nervously

The Doctor took a deep breath before proceeding . "I thought you should be the first to know , it's Amy ," he began "she's … erm … she's pregnant"

"God you scared me then Doctor , why on earth do you look so worried ? I bet Amy and Rory are thrilled" she laughed at him as he looked ashamedly at the floor and then stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to her.

"Hold on , Doctor , When you said i'm the_ first_ to know , do you mean ..."

The Doctor continued to drill a hole in the concrete floor with his guilty look – that was enough of an answer for River.

" You mean even Amy doesn't know ?" she shouted as she beat him back towards the TARDIS

"River – ow – I -ah - I was just about to ..."

"Save it !" She said pushing him through the blue door and following him in "You tell them right this second !"


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry that the second chapter has taken a while ! apparently GCSEs are there just to rule my life and take up all my time at the moment. I have plans for chapter 3 but it may well take a while for me to actually write it. **

**Hope you enjoy , would love to hear any reviews :) **

**Ruth**

* * *

"Now ? But , River ..." The Doctor stuttered as he tried , unsuccessfully, to beat River off. Then a thought occurred to him , she would have to buy this excuse surely.

"Don't you think, in her, erm... current condition Amy could do with all the sleep she can get" Very pleased with himself he turned to face his wife , a victorious smile creeping over his face.

"Nice try" replied River as she stood him in front of the door to the Ponds' room and knocked loudly before turning and running back towards the control room. The Doctor was about to follow her when an angry Scottish shout stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell do you want ?" Amy shouted as she yanked open the door .

"Amy … hello !"

"Get on with it space man , you'd better have a good reason for this"

"Could you and Rory come to the control room" ... "please ?" he added quickly noticing the anger again on Amy's face.

"Fine ," she yawned "Five minutes" and closed the door in his face.

The Doctor walked away heading back to the control room and to River. She looked up when he walked in , eyebrows raised expectantly. He echoed Amy's words back to River.

"Five minutes" He told her "How can I tell them this ? What do I say to them ?"

River rolled her eyes but eventually she took pity on him "Do you want me to do it ?" she asked reluctantly.

"Together ?" the Doctor asked

"Perfect" Replied River as the Doctor walked over to the leather chair in the corner and sat down deep in thought.

"Now , how do we tell Amy she's pregnant …" he murmured

"She's what ?" cried a voice behind him , and the Doctor wheeled round to see Rory stood in the doorway in a dressing gown. His hair was sticking up in odd places and sleep was in his eyes. He walked up the few low steps onto the control room's glass floor and sat in the chair opposite the Doctor's, his head in his hands.

"Rory … I ..." The Doctor began , but it was then that Amy walked in and he stopped abruptly , he had already messed up telling Rory – he needed to tell Amy properly.

"Amelia !" he said , a false smile on his face as he got up out of the chair "Have a seat"

"Okay ..." she replied , warily sitting down.

The Doctor looked around desperately "Now River , I believe you have something to tell your parents"

"So much for together" she muttered to him as she walked past him and towards her parents.

"River ?" Amy's worry was apparent in her face and voice as River approached her , hundreds of dark possibilities flashed through her head as River knelt next to her and took her hand .

"Mum, Dad" River took a deep breath. "We _think_ that you , well , you're pregnant mum"

"I'm … no i'm not , that's not possible , I mean ..." Amy raised a trembling hand to her mouth , shocked out of comprehensible speech. Rory made his way over to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy" he said tentatively "This is good news"

"What if they take the baby away from us again ?" was all Amy could say.

"Now , Mrs Williams." Rory smiled "That is never , ever going to happen"

Amy managed a small smile back before turning to River.

"How do you even know ?" Amy asked

"Ask him" was all River replied.

The Doctor could feel three pairs of eyes fixed intently on him.

"I'm sorry , I was just looking out for you two , I tried a health scan , the TARDIS , it showed me the heartbeat , I was scared , I ran another check, it told me and I needed to talk to you , I didn't know how I suppose , I told River and then I , and I …..."

His rambling became more and more incomprehensible as he panicked . He braced himself for the anger heading in his direction but it never came. Amy wordlessly got up from her seat and hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"What for ?" he replied

"For caring enough to check on us like that I guess"

The Doctor sighed in relief, okay , no anger then.

"Congratulations Amelia" He said with a smile , kissing her on the forehead and releasing her from the embrace.

Rory then looked up as a question occurred to him , a pretty important question if Amy's last pregnancy was anything to go by.

"Doctor ," he began "Is , is the baby human ?"

At that point the Doctor realised ; he had no answers to that.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew I'd forgotten something" The Doctor muttered to himself "Human or Alien … of course , so simple … why did I not think of that"

"So , Doctor ?" asked Rory again "Is the baby human ?"

"Good question Rory , good question" He looked up at the Ponds and a smile crept over his face "Only one way to find out … Come on then !" He exclaimed as he dashed off down the steps and down one of the TARDIS' many many corridors.

Amy looked to River "where's he going now ?" she asked.

"God knows" River sighed with a roll of her eyes "lets go and see"

They followed the sound of the Doctor's boots pounding through the TARDIS and eventually caught up with him outside a set of white double doors at the end of a long corridor.

"what's in there ?" Amy asked cautiously, "I mean , how do you check if the baby's human ? Is there any risk ? If it's going to harm the baby … or hurt it … or me … Doctor I'm not sure I can … I don't want to risk ..."

"Amy" He replied quietly and pushed open the door revealing a tiled white room , along the wall were counters on which rested computers and trays of silver, sterile instruments. In the middle of the room was a bed which Amy eyed suspiciously. "Just an ultrasound scan , that's all"

"Just a normal scan ? No weird alien twists ?"

"Not this time Pond" he said with a smile "no weird alien twists"

"Okay then" she said taking a shaky breath and gripping Rory's hand as they stepped into the room "Let's see our baby"

…...

"Okay Amy" said the Doctor as he donned a white coat and set up the scanner looking more like his name sake than Amy had ever seen him "If you just lie back on the bed there then we'll get on"

"Okay" Amy said taking a deep breath as she lay back and lifted her top slightly, exposing her stomach "ready"

"excellent" said The Doctor rubbing his hands together in anticipation before starting the scan . Rory winced slightly as Amy's grip on his hand tightened in fear.

The next few seconds seemed to last forever as the ultrasound picture appeared on the computer screen

"Well ?" demanded River "is it human"

The Doctor sighed with relief before turning towards Amy , Rory and River who looked on expectantly "One heartbeat ," he smiled "One _human_ heart"

Amy and Rory couldn't possibly respond. they stared, with linked hands and open mouths at the screen and tears welled in Amy's eyes. River just smiled to see her parents this happy, she didn't often regret not being brought up by Amy and Rory but it was times like this that she wished she could have seen them like this before.

"Is it healthy ?" River asked

"perfect" The Doctor responded "and by the looks of it Amy you're further along than I thought"

"how far ?" she asked quickly "two weeks , three ?"

"three and a half" he replied

"Ok," she responded , collecting her thoughts "so we have over eight months to get ready . We _can _do this"

The Doctor looked somewhat sheepish as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Amy , three and a half _months_"

She looked at him , eyes wide with fear "No, I can't be , Doctor there has to have been a mistake . Doctor please you can't be telling me that in less than 25 weeks I'll have this baby ?"

"Amelia , look at me" he said quietly, cupping her chin and looking into her eyes "you are fantastic and I _know _you'll be fine"

She nodded and swung her legs off the bed "Right have we done here ?"

"We have indeed Amelia, you can go"

"Okay" she said laughing shakily and turning to Rory " what do pregnant women do with their time exactly ?"


End file.
